Sicily shorts
by italiansizzle
Summary: A series of one-shots describing some of Sicily's most awesome, funny, horrible, and even romantic days in her life with the italians and friends. pairngs are included. rated T for languege and very low romantic activity.


**Okay so this is a series of short stories that happen mostly shortly after the nations meet Sicily and some of them are connected. I am not even going to say that Sicily is an original OC of mine, because it's not. I do not own Hetalia! But I do own a YouTube account to watch it on, yay!**

**I am sure that all of the Hetalia fans know who Sicily is but if not, Sicily is Italy and Romano's little sister. She is located at the end of the "boot" or basically below Romano. She is known for her oranges and she has a bit of a temper, like Romano. It is known to be an "Explosive" temper because on her island she has the biggest volcano in Europe! Cool right! So I didn't come up with Sicily and I do not own anything! Thanks for reading the intro because it is usually important but sometimes, in other stories just a big waste of time. (Also, there are no parings in this particular story.) Happy reading!**

Meet Sicily  
Chapter One

"Ve Germany!" Italy yelled running into Germany's room.

"What is it now Italy!" Germany said, annoyed as he was trying to do some paper work.

"I need you to come meet someone!" Italy said, practically dragging Germany into the living room.

Germany sat down on the couch, still holding his pencil, and sighed. "Who is it?" Germany asked, realizing that now trying to get back to work is hopeless.

"Come on in!" Italy yelled to the front door of the house.

Then a fifteen or sixteen year old girl stepped into the house, not looked very happy at all.

"You made me wait in the cold for this!" the girl yelled as she walked into the living room, taking off her jacket and throwing it on the floor.

"I see. Another Italian. I have seen plenty of your people around your place, I don't know why you needed to show me this one." Germany said, almost bored.

Then, he noticed something that made him grow a very worried look on his face. There, on the side of the Italian girls head, was a sprout of hair oddly shaped into a ….. curl. _Not another one! _Germany thought as he witnessed the curl, the same curl he saw meeting Romano, and Italy.

"This is my little sister, Sicily! She is a really nice person but she usually followed after Romano's footsteps so she is kind of a-" "A what?" Sicily said, looking at her brother with wide, beaming eyes.

"Nothing!" Italy said, jumping behind Germany for protection.

"Um… nice to meet you." Germany said looking down at Sicily.

"So this is the potato-eating bastard that Romano always talks about." Sicily said examining Germany. "What?! No! He is a really nice guy once you get to know him, really! Not this again!" Italy cried, flailing his arms around in the air.

"But Romano is a really nice person too, right Feli?" Sicily said.

"I wouldn't say _nice."_ Germany said. Then Sicily shot Germany a look that instantly made him shut up about Romano.

The room was quiet as Sicily looked around Germany's house in an attempt to contain her temper on the _German guy. _

Then they heard a knock on the door and instantly the tension broke as Germany walked over to the door, the two Italians following close behind with curiosity as to who was at the door. Germany opened the door and found a man with a rose in his mouth. _France._

"France vhat are you doing here!?" Germany asked as he looked at the silly man. "I heard there was a fifteen year old lady here to visit you and I wanted to… meet her." France said looking over Germany's shoulder.

"Where did you hear that from?!" Germany asked surprised.

Then France saw her, Sicily peeking her head around Germany's body to see the man at the door.

"Oh no! Not her!" France yelled, taking a few steps back.

"Oh… hello. I haven't seen you in a while." Sicily said, walking in front of Germany, a childish smirk toying at her lips.

"Do you…. Know each other?" Germany asked with a hint of confusion in his voice.  
_That's the girl. The girl from the war for south Italy. She helped Romano. That's her. _France thought, looking at the girl wearily and wide eyed.

Out of all the confusion of the concept that Sicily had already been there with Romano, Italy looked very confused, turning his head up at Germany for an answer.

"Well, I guess you can be on your way, France. We didn't expect you to visit in the first place." Germany said, turning around to gather Italy and Sicily back into the house.

The nations headed back into the house, shutting the door on France, and Germany sat down on the couch wondering how they were to take care of the young Italian.

"Ve Germany! There is a world meeting tomorrow right!" Italy said, breaking the silence of Germany's thoughts.

"Yes there is. Why do you ask?"

"Because that would be a perfect time for Sicily to get introduced to the nations!"

"I suppose we could but I am not sure if America wants that kind of stuff at our meetings." Germany said in consideration.

"I will call America and check if we have time for that. We seem to get nothing done in the process anyways." Germany muttered to nobody specific.

"Great!" Italy sang, and then both of the Italians wondered of into the kitchen for food.

"Were the hell are the tomatoes in here?!" Sicily hissed as she scrounged through Germany's refrigerator.

Then Italy hopped in front of Sicily and reached up to one of the many shelves in the refrigerator and took out a small box with spotless red tomatoes in it.

"There for making pizza and pasta but you can have some if you would like!" Italy chirped to his younger sister, setting the box on the counter beside the refrigerator.

"Good. I can make pizza later too."

"That sounds great Sicily! Instead of pasta you can make your famous pizza!"

Sicily was well known by her friends for making really good pizza. She has a pizza shop that is not too far away from Italy's house. She used to work but she decided to just stay at home and work there.

"You guys can do vhatever you would like for now. I will be in my office doing some work." Germany said getting up and walking into a room down the hall. His dogs followed him into the office leaving Italy and Sicily alone together.

"I got some new pastels the other day when Uncle France took me to the store! We can paint!" Italy said, rummaging thru a drawer until he found what he had mentioned.

Sicily's sweet smile by the thought of painting dropped when he heard the name Italy had referred. _Uncle France. More like uncle fuck face. _ Sicily thought, a smirk toying at her lips as she acted more like her admired brother Romano.

….

_This was one of the stories of how Germany met Sicily and she basically turned out like Romano hahaha! I am sure there will be a part two about them at the world meeting next too! So stay tuned! _

_~Frances fencing sword CAN KILL! _

_~Ciao! _


End file.
